Trapped in thought
by DARKFUZZYbubble89
Summary: I hope you enjoy this tmnt series, I have been trying to start writing fan fiction for a while and this is what I have made; I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Who's in the dark.

Authors note: This is a Tmnt series, I hope you enjoy it as some people have, I have had help from some people that I will mention in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter and will keep reading when I post, enjoy.

It was just another ordinary night, four sons out on patrol in the big city fighting crime wherever it struck, they were surveying shredders layer for any activity, Shredder had been threating the brothers family for a while now, and they wanted to keep an eye on him. The night was peaceful and the sky was clear, but something was off, something was hidden.

"Dudes, it's been hours can we please go back", no one answered him, Mikey was awaiting orders but got bored, he started to hum but that didn't help. Mikey continued to complain, he hated patrol and would rather go home and play video games or read his comics, even though he knew Leo hated it when he complained he did it almost every night and Leo had had it.

"Mikey we are on patrol, you're a ninja why can't you act like it".

"Leo It's Mikey what do you expect".

"I expect Mikey to be more responsible".

"Leo we aren't like you, you can't expect us to take your every order ".

"I do actually Raph, I'm leader that's what I'm here to do, to give orders so the team will succeed!"

Donnie stood on the edge of the roof and looked over the city, he was the only one trying to watch for enemies while the others continued to argue.

He sighed, "why can't they just go one night without arguing".

Donnie walked over to his brothers with a look that could only be described as annoyed, "Look it's been four hours and three minutes since we left the lair let's just go back".

The four brothers ran across the roof tops, on the way back Mikey stopped to order pizza, he had annoyed Leo until Leo gave in and allowed him to order he so beloved pizza, Mikey had told the pizza shop to deliver the pizza to a secret place, so that he could pick it up without being seen, his brothers waited as Mikey went to collect the pizza.

The two older brothers continued to talk about their past disagreements and Donnie yet again stood and looked out over the city, suddenly something sticky hit Donnie's neck. He wiped it off and looked around, he saw no one, he thought to himself (hhhhmmmmm, what was that, it's not rain, maybe it's my mind playing tricks) Mikey returned with two pizza boxes stacked on top of one another.

Raph stared at Mikey's hand as he reached for a piece of the pizza.

"So are you goanna share or will I have to punch you for it".

After all the pizza was eaten and the boxes gotten rid of they continued on home, Raph lifted up the man cover and the brothers dropped into the sewers, even though the brothers had lived down here their whole life, they never could quiet get over the smell.

The brothers started to walk to the lair, it takes at least 10 minutes from where they had decided to drop down from, Donnie was at the back and was just trying to enjoy the walk since he had already been stressed out enough this week, he had repaired a lot of broken things and had to keep making new items for his ever needing brothers. Donnie took another step when all of a sudden he fell over, he just managed to grab the wall before he hit his head, he leaned up against the wall, he felt dizzy and very disorientated, he brushed off the feeling and kept walking thinking it was just all the stress he had piled up. But the dizziness got worse, Donnie stumbled and nearly fell over again but managed to keep himself up right with the help of his Bo-staff, Mikey looked back to see Donnie was falling behind but took no notice of it, he just turned back around and kept walking.

Donnie came to a full stop as he started to pant, he was out of breath, he could feel is temperature rising and he started to sweat, he felt his neck tighten and his breathing became difficult, everything went blurry and the pain went through his neck and into his whole body.

(What's going on, I feel like I just ran a marathon with no water or food) Donnie tried to ignore the sickly feel in his gut but with every step and every breath he took the pain would increase, he tried to call for Mikey but his throat was dry and sore, all that came out of his mouth was "Mike".

Mikey turned around and gave Donnie a weird look, he had never called Mikey, MIKE!, Mikey approached Donnie carefully and watched as his other brothers continued to walk on. He answered him with confusion visible in his tone.

"What's up Donnie".

"Mikey….Help, I feel so sick".

Donnie's panting became louder and he held his neck in pain, it felt like he had just coated the inside of his neck I hot sauce, Donnie swallowed some of his saliva it felt like he was drinking fire. Mikey leaned Donnie onto his shoulder, he wanted to help Donnie stand so they could walk together. A dripping sound caught Mikey's attention, he stared at Donnie's face, it was two shades paler and blood coated his mouth.

(Is Donnie hurt, why is he bleeding, we need to get home now).

Mikey knew they had to get home; Donnie wasn't well.

"Donnie we need to get you home, let me sit you down so I can go get".

"No I can keep go….go…..going".

Donnie took another step but let out a scream, the scream wasn't loud as he got muffled by his dry throat, the pain had become too much for him he couldn't stand it any longer, he collapsed into the water dragging Mikey with him. Mikey stood up in shock, his brother was really really sick. Donnie tried to raise his head so he could breath, but he was weak.

(Ohh my shell, Donnie!) Mikey lifted Donnie's head out of the water with one hand and shouted out for his other brothers.

**_Raph's point of view_**

The brothers jumped down into the sewers and started to walk towards the lair, They walked in silence. Raph was still mad at Leo but wanted to talk, he hated the silence.

"Look Leo, you can't expect Mikey to listen, he's Mikey".

"I know Raph, but I just think Mikey needs to grow up a bit, he isn't a child anymore".

"Well Mikey is a child and you can't change that, let's just keep going".

"Raph, Leo".

Leo sighed as he kept walking away from Mikey who was yelling their names, "Mikey you can order more pizza when we get back".

Raph spun around and saw Donnie was lying on the floor, his head in Mikey's lap.

"Donnie get up, you can sleep when you get back". (Is Donnie seriously sleeping, god I'm to pissed off to deal with Donnie right now).

The two brothers came to a stop and Leo sighed once again, he had a look of annoyance on his face, why did he have to wait for his two younger brothers to rest, they hadn't gone that far.

"Donnie were almost home get up". Raph's anger was starting to show, he was already angry at Leo he didn't need to deal with his lazy brother.

Mikey looked at Donnie's neck and saw a mark had formed, it was red and looked quite serious, the older brothers walked halfway down the tunnel and continued to yell at Donnie. Mikey Placed Donnie out of the water and stood up, he was the angry one now, the look on his face frightened his brothers, how could he even look that angry and that sad at the same time. He looked at them in a glare.

"Mikey tell Donnie to get up or I'll drag his butt all the way back to the lair". Raph was getting more frustrated the more he spoke the more he was closer to exploding.

"Raph Donnie is hurt, why can't you see that, you think he wants to lay down in this stupid tunnel, when he has a nice bed at home, I DON'T THINK SO"

Donnie moaned as he heard his brother try and defend him, he tried to smile but was to weak to even open his eyes.

The older brothers ran over and saw the condition that Donnie was in, it wasn't good, Raph scooped Donnie onto his shoulders and Leo ordered them to start running. Raph looked at Donnie's pale face as it hung in front of him, he didn't look good, he was flinching with every movement they made.

Donnie tried to talk but his mouth failed him and he went out cold, he had stopped moving and was now a rag doll, Raph started to freak out as his thoughts turned bad.

(OMS IS DONNIE DEAD, NO HE'S STILL BREATHING, OMS OMS OMS)

Donnie had turned white and was struggling to breathe. Raph ran as fast as he could, he tried hard not to move around too much but the water and small pathways where making it hard, they arrived to the lair. Mikey yelled for sensei as Raph laid Donnie on the couch, he slow and carefully laid Donnie's head onto the arm rest. Donnie was lifeless and had blood on his face, as Leo looked for a cut on his face to explain the blood, he noticed that the blood was coming from the inside of his mouth. Splinter came out of the Dojo with Michelangelo at his side, panic and concern was visible on his face, he ran over with his cane.

"Donatello!" Splinter kneeled next to his son and commanded His youngest to get Donnie's first aid kit. Splinter turned to his other sons.

"what happened?"

"I don't know Sensei; we were coming back from patrol on our way home when Donnie was laying on the floor". Mikey returned with the kit and Leo asked Mikey a question that left Mikey sobbing.

"you were there what happened?"

All eyes were on Mikey, it got quiet and Mikey looked scared, he started to sob and was almost at the point of crying.

"Mikey?" Leo walked over to his crying brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo It's all my Fault".

"What are you talking about, none of this is your fault?"

"But it is, the other night…"

I was out on a walk getting air, when I felt someone following me, I pulled out my num-chucks and waited for the person to attack, I waited, and waited until finally a girl walked out of the shadows, she seemed nice so I talked to her, we continued to talk so I thought she was good, but then she froze and attacked me, I didn't know why but she just ran at me with a knife, after we fought she was commanded to stop, she did what she was told and a man walked out and told me that something bad would happen to one of my brothers and that I couldn't stop him, he said not to tell anyone.

"I'm so sorry Leo".

"Mikey you actually listened to him are you serious, you really are dumb".

"Shut up Raph".

"ENOUGH"

Splinter stood up, he still had concern on his face as he stared down at his sons, he saw they were concerned to.

"You are to go out and search for this man, do anything you can to find him, but be careful my sons, we don't know what he is capable of, use the shadows and stay hidden".

All three sons bowed to Splinter and ran for the surface, "Hai sensei".

The three brothers ran to the rooftop and traveled at top speed, Raph struggled to keep, yes he may be strong but he sometimes is the slowest out of all the brothers when it came to running, he often gets left behind. As they run across the roofs Leo thinks of what to say, they need a plan.

"Alright we need a plan to find this guy, any ideas".

"I've got one, when we find him we beat him up until he hands over an antidote".

"Raph we need to have a plan to find him first and how do you even know there is an antidote, this thing might not even be curable".

"I have other plans". (I'm totally going to beat his shell).

Mikey skids to a stop as a little girls comes into view; she is frightened and is standing in the middle of the road crying and asking for help.

"Dudes look; I think she's lost".

"Mikey we don't have time for this".

"Leo, we can't just leave her!"

"Fine you deal with it, me and Raph will continue on", Leo and Raph ran off to the north and came to a stop on top of another roof, Raph was at least half a minute behind.

"Okay what have we got on this guy".

"Why are you asking me, I'm not Donnie, he's usually the Brainiac that deals with that stuff, I'm just here to kick shell". Raph punched his hands together at the thought of battle.

"wait somethings off, it doesn't seem right".

Leo paced back and forward thinking about what he had just seen. "It doesn't seem right, why would there be a random girl in the middle of the street at this hour".

"I don't know fearless maybe because she's lost". (Honestly, sometimes I think he's dumber than Mikey).

"wait what did Mikey say about that guy".

They thought hard and long. Than it hit them like a gun, that little girl was trying to catch their attention.

"MIKEY" they were harmonized as they thought of their youngest brother being alone with that new called villain.

Mikey climbed down the roof by a ran pipe, he crept into the street in ninja mode. After a minute he had built up the confidence to talk to the girl, he walked out into the light and the little girl saw him, Mikey was shocked to see she didn't scream at the sight of him.

"Hey little girl, are….are you lost".

She nodded with tears in her eyes, she seemed to be truly lost.

"well where do you…".

Mikey listened to the silence and heard a man whispering, his voice was deep and gave Mikey all types of chills he didn't like, the voice had seemed to be telling her thing's.

"Come out and show me who you are, creepy voice person".

The same man that warned Mikey the other night walked out with a grin on his face. Mikey pulled out his chucks and got into a fighting position, their eyes met and Mikey could feel the evil that the man was surrounded by.

"Ahhh Michelangelo, I wasn't expecting you".

"who were you expecting alley man". Mikey had a threatening tone.

"Alley man really, that's what you come up with, you have had better days haven't you".

"I'm still working on your name okay".

They stared at each other and then at the little girl that stood in the middle of them, Mikey griped his chucks as their eyes met again. The man leaned down to the girl and whispered something into her ear, she froze and took a knife from the man, she held it to her throat as the man whispered something to her again, Mikey's eyes widen as the girl started to push on her neck with the blade. He tried to persuade the her not to do it not, she didn't move"

"OOOHHHHHH she won't listen she's under my control, she does everything I ask of her no hesitation, there like my own little slaves they do what I want, when I want and you can't stop them, only I possess the power to do that". Mikey's brothers joined him; the man stumbled back as the two pulled their weapons out.

"ooohhh no no no no no I wouldn't come any closer, you see I've told her to slice her throat if you come anywhere near her. He was crazy he hadn't actually told her to do it, right?

So you can either let this little child die, or I kill someone else you love and you can guess who I'm talking about, anyway I really must be going".

The man disappeared with a puff of smoke and the brothers were left with a terrified yet happy looking child.

"Leo, what do we do" Raph had no other words to say.

Leo looked over at Mikey and nodded, it was like he was telepathic because Mikey knew what he wanted him to do.

"MIKEY NOW". Leo pointed at the girl as Mikey extended his numb chucks, they wrapped around her wrist, the brothers grabbed the knife from her clenched hand, they threw it into a dumpster in the nearby alley. The little girl struggled as the three brothers held her down, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"LET ME DO IT, I HAVE TO DO IT".

The brothers expressions was plain horror, they couldn't believe what they just saw, was she really trying to kill herself. Mikey tied the girl up and carried her back to the lair, she kicked and screamed the whole way there but Mikey didn't seem care. When they arrived Mikey placed her down next to the couch, as he looked over at Donnie, he saw he was much paler then before and had no expression, he just laid there lifeless, he could hear that he was still struggling to breathe.

"Sensei we found the man, he almost made this little girl slice her throat open and she listened to him".

"No hesitation".

"None sensei".

The room went quiet and no one spoke, April walked into the lair and scanned the room for people, she stared around until she stopped at Donnie lifeless on the couch, she ran over and kneeled next to him, she grabbed his hand.

"Donnie, omg what happened?"

"We don't know, but we do know there's a man going around making people do things they can't control, this little girl was told to slice her own throat if we came anywhere near her". Leo still seemed to be disturbed by the event that just unfolded.

"That's horrible, why would someone do that?"

"I don't know but we think that man has something to do with Donnie".

"I will try to help you guys as much as I can".

"Thank you April".

TO BE CONTINUED….

I did have mistakes in the first copy, so I hope you enjoy the new version I fixed up, it the same story line but I think a bit better let me know what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter of this series.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: So, it begins

Authors note: I want to thank Glazier Blue and Silver Sentinel for helping me with ideas and figuring out what I should do with my story, go and read their stories because they are amazing! Thank you Glazier Blue and Silver Sentinel. I hope you enjoy; you may leave a review and tell me what you think.

April sat next to Donnie, he laid lifeless on the couch as she continued to hold his hand in her own, she had only been in the lair for a few minutes and already didn't like how Donnie looked, his face was pale and she couldn't find a cut anywhere in his mouth to explain the blood that kept pouring out, she didn't understand how he could have fallen ill, she was here yesterday and Donnie had seemed fine. She didn't know what was wrong with him let alone where to begin, the more she thought about Donnie's condition the more her mind went dark, bad thoughts crept their way into her mind.

(Could it be a really bad flu, no it wouldn't be the flu his condition is too bad, cancer….no.. no it couldn't be cancer, why am I thinking that, now how do I explain the weird mole on his neck and the change of colour around his face and literally everything else, uuggghhh it's useless) April stared down at her hand and then at Donnie's wrist, she swore it seemed smaller than the last time she saw him, his body also looked thinner, had Donnie gotten skinnier, no she needed to stop this, this awful train of thought stopped now.

"I don't know what's wrong guys, it might be a very bad flu but half of his other symptoms don't match up to anything, you'll just have to keep an eye on him. I have to get going anyway, I have a lot of homework I need to catch up on so I'll see you guys later".

"Thanks April", Leo waved goodbye to April as she exited the lair, she couldn't even look back at them, she felt bad that she didn't know what was wrong with Donnie, she wanted to help but what could she do. As April left each brother searched their thoughts, they were trying to figure out how Donnie could have fallen ill. They needed to try and stay calm and piece it together, but it's hard to be calm and focus when your brother is really sick and you don't know why or how he got like that, they were lost.

Raph was sitting on the floor leaning up against the couch, he could barely keep his eyes open, he was so tired from the long day of training and patrolling, his muscles were killing him. He tried to relax but he couldn't stop thinking about what he could have done to help his younger brother, he couldn't believe he had just stood there and watched, what was he thinking, how could he not have seen the state Donnie was in.

(Dam it Raph, why couldn't you have done something, you're his brother, maybe you're the dumb one for once, I got to get out of here).

Mikey couldn't stand the silence, he had to say something, so he was the first to speak as usual. "Guys we have to do something, we can't just sit here, we need to know what's wrong with him" a nervous tone was heard by his brothers, Mikey was really concerned.

"Mikey, we don't even know what's wrong with him, how do you expect us to figure it out", Raph snapped back at his brother, he was clearly angry, but why was he angry, he isn't the one sick. Raph somehow felt guilty about his actions, he felt guilty about a lot of things but this somehow hit him hard, he had to get out of there before any of his brothers could notice, he stood up and left. As he walked towards his room he left all his guilt behind him, he didn't need that right now, he didn't need to look weak in front of any of them, he was to tough to show any weakness.

"Call me when Donnie wakes up".

Leo watched as Raph left and stormed to his room, a few seconds after Mikey left towards the kitchen. Leo was the only one left watching over his sick brother.

He kneeled next to Donnie, he didn't know how to feel about the situation, how had Donnie become ill? He was fine when they were out on patrol, why did he just go downhill so quickly, as his thoughts raced through his head he was interrupted by the girl's cough's, Leo looked over at her, he saw she was continuing to struggle in her chains and was trying to loosen them. They had totally forgotten she was there, what where they going to do with her?

Leo still couldn't believe what she had tried to do, "Why do you listen to him". No answer came from her, she just looked at the floor and continued to struggle, but as she continued her muscles started to hurt, she got tried quickly and she rested her head on the couch, Leo stood up and asked her again, this time with a more threatening voice.

"Why do you Listen to him", "why do you do it", after a minute of him continuously asking she froze in her spot, she was a statue, not one flinch as Leo moved closer, she looked up at him and a grin appeared on her face, she didn't say a word to him, she just grinned, her teeth were bright white and she looked evil. Leo felt nervous and very uneasy at the girl, why was she so creepy and unnatural, something seemed off about her. A hand touched Leo's shoulder, as the cold hand contacted with his skin he jumped at the touch.

"Woah Leo it's just me bro", Mikey gave him a small smile.

"Hey Mikey".

"Leo come sit down and eat bro, leave Donnie to rest, he'll be fine, I know it". Mikey gave one of his big smiles and guided Leo to the couch, Leo looked back to the girl who was still smiling, as they got further away the more she seemed to be laughing. Mikey sat Leo on the couch as he handed him a plate that was full of the only thing they ever ate, PIZZA. Mikey knocked on Raph's door to tell him they were about to start watching the new movie, they both walked over and Raph grabbed his plate, the family sat down and watched the 1st season of Mikey's new favourite show, KitKat and the deadly 6, there was no way they were going to get out of watching this.

In the dojo Master splinter was preparing to meditate, he walked over to his room and pulled out packets of incense from a small draw, he had labelled the incense for what their properties were, he wanted to relax and calm his mind, he scanned over the incense until he stopped on the one he wanted.

Sandalwood for Serenity, Jasmine for Improved Mood, Lavender for Better Sleep, Pine for Calming the Mind, Chamomile for Contentment and lemon grass for Inspiration, he lit a pine incense, the smell swirled around the room as splinter and blew out the flame. He took a big breath of pine and sat down into his meditative position, his breaths were steady and he seemed calm, until he kept being distracted by a small voice in the back of his mind, the voice would not leave no matter how hard Splinter tried to ignore it, Splinter made out two words as the voice spoke again.

"He's mine".

Splinter tried harder to focus and leave the voice in the dark space of his mine, he took another big breath, the smell filled his nose as it entered his lungs, the voice grew louder with every breath, so loud that it sounded like someone was directly next to him.

"HE'S MINE".

Splinter opened his eyes to check if one of his sons were annoying him, Mainly Michelangelo, to his surprise no one was there, he was completely alone and undisturbed. He stared out the dojo, he could hear his three sons sitting watching tv, they were laughing and talking about their thoughts on the new show, Splinter closed his eyes once more, he breathed in the incense again and listened to every noise his ears could focus on, the leaves of the tree, his sons talking, the floor boards creaking form underneath him, the pipes rattling, his own breaths all the sounds of the world came to him. As the voice progressed Splinter had given up trying to meditate and was only trying to listen to what the voice was saying to him, he sat in silence listening, but the voice was dying back down, the last thing splinter heard before the voice totally disappeared was.

"He can't escape me".

Splinters senses were tingling and he felt on edge, his ear twitched, his eyes wide open and his body was stiff, all his muscles tightened; splinter could feel something was wrong, or that something was coming, he had to check on his sons, he grabbed his cane and pulled himself to his feet, he slowly walked out of the dojo to join his three sons, he stood behind them with concern visible on his face. The three-boys looked up at him and Leo stood from his spot.

"Is something wrong sensei", Leonardo was concerned with his father's expression.

"No my son", Splinter cleared his face of all emotions and gestured for his son to sit back down, Splinters expression's maybe fine but his thoughts were racing, just like his son's were.

The boys turned back to the tv as splinter stared over at his unconscious son Donatello, he walked over slowly and stood over him, he saw he was twitching and could see his neck had become swollen, Splinter took no notice as he thought it was because his son had fallen very ill. Splinter leaned down to his son and touched his face with his old hand, he ran his hand along Donatello's face, he stopped moving and Splinter removed his hand, Splinter looked at his son one more time before walking back behind his other sons.

"So master splinter do you think Donnie will be okay", Leo turned from the tv to face his concerned father, he wanted a good answer from his sensei, he wanted to know his brother would be okay, but Splinter didn't help with his anxiety.

"I do not know my son, but we shall wait and see, only time will tell, I am off to meditate, see yourselves to bed, we have early training tomorrow".

The three brothers groaned at the thought of getting up early, they would rather stay up and watch tv, preferably not Mikey's show but just some tv. Their sensei retreated to the dojo as his concerns for his son followed, Mikey stood up and announced he had an idea, a smirk had appeared, but he hid it under a normal smile.

"Dudes, I have an idea, what if I poke Donnie and see if he will wake up, then we will know he is okay and everything will be fine".

Leo glared at Mikey and Mikey sat back down into his spot on the couch and remained quiet, the look on Leo's face had said it all. "Mikey DON'T YOU DARE". A smile slowly made its way across Mikey's face as he thought of a plan to poke Donnie appeared in his head.

"Yo, bros who wants Popcorn before we start the next ep".

They both replied with a quick yes, their eyes never leaving the screen. Mikey leaped off the couch and headed to the kitchen, the brothers were too distracted by the tv to have noticed Mikey had made his way silently over to Donnie's side, Mikey stared down at his unconscious brother and licked his finger. He then Pointed it at Donnie and slowly put his hand to Donnie's skin and pushed hard against his cheek. Nothing happened but he shouldn't have done it again. As Mikey Poked Donnie, his eyes snapped open, he Backflipped over the couch into a fighting position with his hands up ready to punch whoever he thought was attacking him.

Donnie couldn't see a thing; his vision was blurry and he felt sick, he stood up straight as sickness enter his body, it was like he had woken up to fast, he was most likely going to puke. Donnie stared around the room, he didn't know where he was and his heart was beating at 100 miles per hour, the taste of blood filed his mouth, he spat some blood on the floor never once taking his eyes off the blurry figure.

"Woah dude calm down it's just me". Mikey whispered as to not alert his brothers, he had disobeyed Leo and knew he would be in trouble.

Donnie glared at Mikey with anger across his face, he hadn't realised it was Mikey, he was a little scared by the blurry figure standing in front of him, where was he, was he with his brothers, he didn't know.

"STAY BACK, I WILL HURT YOU".

The screaming caught the other's attention, they all stared over as Donnie had cornered himself. The two oldest sons stood up from the couch and walked over beside Mikey, Leo held out his hands and tried to walk over to Donnie, but Donnie swung at him, his face full of rage and his eye narrowed at him. This had made him jump back, Raph on the other hand just laughed, he tried next but Donnie did the same thing.

"Don what the shell are you doing, it's us".

Donnie found himself in a blurry world, his senses were messed up and he couldn't hear or see anything, why was he here, why couldn't he see. They all walked forward but Donnie only became more violent, he tried to kick and punch at them, Raph had had enough and was becoming enraged by this pathetic attempt to stop them. He grabbed Donnie's hand as he went to punch, Raph flipped Donnie onto his plastron and pinned him down to the floor, his knee dug into Donnie's shell as he groaned in pain. Donnie could feel a little of his shell crack under all the pressure of Raph's knee.

"agh".

"Raph your hurting him", Leo tried to pull Raph away and free his sick brother but Raph just swatted Leo's hand and pushed his knee in even more.

"He needs to be calm before I let him go, or else he will just keep swinging and then I'll get angry".

After a minute of Donnie struggling and trying to free himself, he placed his face onto the floor and closed his eyes, as his vision cleared up he could see Mikey's face slowly appear with every blink, when his vision had fully cleared, he could see Mikey was so close that he had to cough at his breath.

"ahem, can you get off, I can't breathe".

"Sorry dude", Mikey looked at Raph and gave him a look to let him know, Donnie was fine to let go, Raph released the pressure of his brother's back and Leo helped him up.

As Leo helped Donnie to his feet, he was surprised. (geez I think Donnie's lost some weight, he's really light, was he always this light).

"What the heck is going on, where am I"?

"Dude you're in the lair, we brought you home after you collapsed in the tunnel". Mikey's smile faded as the horrid images flooded back into his mind and the guilt came back.

"We were worried Donnie", Leo smiled as his brother stared around at them.

All the memory's started to race back into Donnie's mind, the part where he got hit with something, the part where he got a pain in his neck and the part where he asked his brother for help, he remembered it all. His head started to spin even more, his eyes were frozen open by force, he couldn't blink, he felt the dizziness take over, even though Leo was supporting him he fell and almost hit his head, but his other brothers helped to keep him up, they put him onto his knees.

"Easy Don you need to rest, your still sick", Raph stared at Donnie with concern in his eyes but didn't show it when Donnie looked over at him.

Donnie could feel he was going to be sick; he could feel something making its way up his throat, he tried to keep it contained but it wasn't enough effort, more blood filled his mouth. His mouth was forced open as a river of puke came spewing out of his mouth, it went all over and didn't stop for a minute, even though it was puke that wasn't what made the three brothers sick to their core. Only 20% of it was actual puke, the rest was just plain BLOOD!, why was it blood, was Donnie internally hurt, how had this happened, the Blood had drained even more colour from Donnie's face, The brothers couldn't move as their sibling sat on his knees, still throwing up more blood, they felt white as a sheet, they could only stare as the blood started to spread across the floor, it was just a river of red, no words came out as Donnie tried to stand, he had finished puking and was very disorientated he stumbled and nearly feel into his own blood, but Raph had snapped back and caught him in time.

He helped him over to the couch, being aware of where he stepped, Mikey ran to get sensei and a mop and Raph could feel as if he was going to be sick too, he needed to get away from the blood.

"Don you hungry, I'll get you something", Raph quickly walked away and didn't look back.

Donnie now found himself not being able to remember anything from the past few weeks.

"Don are you okay". Leo sat next to his brother and put an arm around him.

"To be honest Leo, I…..i…..i just feel like sleeping, I hate this feeling". Each word was painful, but Donnie continued on.

"Donnie feeling sick is normal it's fine".

"That's not…..what I meant".

Leo stared at him in confusion, what was he talking about, what did he mean that's not what he meant?

"Well what do you mean?"

"I mean….it's just….never mind". Donnie stared at the floor.

Day's went past and all had seem to go back to normal, splinter had checked Donnie over for any injury's and had found nothing but a weird mark on his neck, the little girl had been put in a small room where she was monitored and feed. Donnie was still sick but started training again, the brothers woke up early for training, they had eaten cereal and some toast before entering the dojo with their weapons. They sat down as splinter explained what would happen.

"My sons todays training I will be pairing you up, you will be sparring".

The sons hated when Sensei picked who they had to spar with, well mainly the two younger ones as they knew they would have to battle either Leo or Raph, and it never ended well for them.

"Raphael and Donatello you two will be together, Michelangelo and Leonardo you two go together, hasemy".

"So, Don you ready for me to kick your butt or should I go easy on you since your still sick".

As Donnie got into position he could feel a weird sensation go through his neck, it stung but it disappeared as his thoughts started to race, he felt strange. Donnie glared at his brother and his feet shifted as he felt a new wave of confidence washed over him. This didn't frighten Raph one bit, but it should have.

"Why go easy on me Raph when you'll be the one on the floor in two seconds".

"OOOHHHHH, so were smack talking now are we, alright Don lets go, your about to taste the floor".

"Bring it Raph".

Raph had his sais next to him and Donnie usually held is staff in front of him with two hands, but this time something had changed, Donnie had moved so his staff was behind him being held with one hand. Raph laughed and they were off, the four sons battling their partner's, weapons clashing, and punches being thrown, it was like a food fight but with weapons. As usual Mikey was the first out, he had been kicked in the face and then punched into the wall. Mikey could feel his breakfast coming up, leftover pizza and toast. Mikey sat off to the side and tried to keep the food down as he continued to watch his brothers fight.

Leo Ran for Donnie as he knew Raph would take him out, but to Leo's surprise Raph fell to his feet and was lying on the floor in pain, Donnie stood inches away staring down at his first victory over Raph. splinter and everyone around him were surprised, he had just beaten Raph, the strongest in the family, these training sessions never really went like this.

**_FLASH BACK _**

"My sons you may choose who you spar with, weapons only no hand or feet techniques, Raphael".

Raph looked around to see how he felt, he was in a winning mode today, as he stared around the room his eyes came to Donnie, Donnie had also seemed to be in a good mood until Raph opened his mouth.

"Sensei I would love to take Donnie".

Donnie sighed and his smile faded, he knew what was coming, he was going to be face first in the ground and probably wake up tomorrow bruised, he was actually having a good day, until Raph came along. The four sons got into position and grabbed their weapons.

"Psssst Donnie if you give up now I won't hurt you".

"Really".

"NO".

Splinter looked at his sons, "hasemy".

Raph ran straight at Donnie with fury in his eyes, his sais were up and Donnie looked nervous as he approached, their weapons met and they clanged them together, Raph was pushed back by Donnie's Staff but that only added to Raph's fury, this time they both charged as they met eye to eye, it was like looking into someone's soul, they had gotten to close and Donnie head budded Raph.

"Ahhhh", Raph's head spun as he stumbled back, the room was spinning as he tried to re- focus, but it was hard with the constant banging in his head (Come one Raph, are you going to let Donnie win, no he can't win, focus, that Brainiac isn't as good as you, your better).

Donnie got the upper hand as he started to push Raph to the floor, but as usual Donnie's thoughts got too Cocky and he didn't pay attention. (OHHH MY SHELL, I could actually win, I could actually beat Raph, he won't call me weak then at least). While Donnie was listening to himself brag, Raph had an idea. He moved all the pressure onto his back leg and with his front swept Donnie's leg from underneath him, Donnie fell on top of Raph and Raph pushed him over his head with his feet. Donnie had lost, he sat of to the side and Mikey gave him a pat on the back.

"Nice try dude you'll get him next time".

Donnie gave a fake smile to Mikey and did a pretty good job at hiding his disappointment, he almost had Raph, but he got too cocky once again. After training Raph walked up to Donnie as they were leaving and stooped down to a new level of pity.

"Good job Don you almost had me, maybe next time baby bro", He mocked Donnie in a baby voice and gave a fake smile, he walked away and couldn't help but snicker at himself, Donnie wasn't fooled by his nice language and fake smile, he saw right through Raph like a piece of glass, he knew Raph thought he was weak, Raph walked to the tv to play videogames with Mikey and as usual Donnie retreated to the lab and started to doubt himself as a ninja, he felt worthless, was he even that good of a ninja, he didn't know.

**_FLASH BACK ENDS_**

Donnie and Leo squared off and they stared right at each other.

Leo's thoughts were running through his mind like a race track. (Damn if I'm not careful Donnie could actually take me out, but how did he beat Raph? he's cheating, he's got some type of machine on him, well Donnie I'm not fooled).

"Woah you actually beat Raph, Donnie I'm surprised, but you do know I am going to beat you, so here's the deal you can walk out of this, or it will end real bad for you", Donnie didn't say a word and his eyes narrowed as the room went silent, he sneered at Leo's question, the look on his face was almost disgust.

(Come on Donnie you can beat him, he isn't as good as he says, you beat Raph so you can beat him) Both brothers hyped themselves up and Leo shrugged.

"haysemey".

Leo ran at Donnie as he held is weapons above his head getting ready to attack, Donnie didn't move, the closer Leo got to Donnie the more he seemed to be frozen, when Leo was about to strike Donnie moved out of the way and pulled one of Leo's swords right out of his hand and tossed it across the room, as it went flying across the room it got lodged into the wall, Leo just stared at Donnie gobbed smacked, he got his head back into Ninja mode and ran at Donnie with his one remaining Katana, he jumped up in the air and started a flying side kick towards him, but Donnie had a plan, he grabbed Leo's leg and dragged him to the floor, Leo's face hit the floor like a rock in water, he could almost taste the floor, Wood, dust and sweat all combined into one nasty tasting flavour, Donnie must have hit him hard because Leo already had a bruise forming. He then threw Leo into the air and kicked him into the wall with a nice clean side kick to his face, Leo's shell hit the wall and he screamed.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH", Leo was in pain but just like all the brothers he didn't want to seem weak, so he hid it with a muffled groan.

Donnie froze in his spot as his thoughts were let loose.

(OMS I DID IT…DID I JUST….NO I COULDN'T HAVE…..WAIT I DID, OH MY SHELL) everyone stared at Donnie with amazement, how had he beaten the best fighter in the family, he went from being one of the worse to being the best, Leo slowly stood up and was dumb founded by the fact that Donnie had just beaten him in combat, the one thing he wasn't good at.

Mikey approached Donnie, "Bro how did you do"?

"I…..I don't know"? Donnie could still feel the sensation in his neck, it had started in his neck but was now everywhere throughout his body.

Sensei walked over to his sons and ordered them to stand ready for their next sparring partner. "Raphael and Leonardo you are together, Michelangelo and Donatello you two are together, haysemey".

"Dude Donnie how did you beat Leo", Mikey eyes were full of wonder and awe, his third older brother had beaten Leo, could he do that?

Donnie didn't say anything, he just stared at Mikey with a look of concentration, Mikey stared back and charged at him, trying to copy Donnie's moves.

"Dude are you going to answer me", Mikey said in a whisper as he didn't want to seem angry.

"Mikey can we not talk and just keep sparring", Donnie swept Mikey's leg and went to hit him, but Mikey rolled out of the way and flipped back onto his feet.

"But Donnie, why don't you want to talk, you never cared about sparring".

"MIKEY!" Donnie's narrowed his eyes, and something took over, the sensation in his neck grew and it was now burning, he was annoyed with all the chatting Mikey was doing, why couldn't he just shut up, Donnie felt some rage take over, he was so hyped on adrenaline that he hadn't been watching what he was doing, Donnie squeezed his bo-staff, he squeezed it so hard that the blade came out and ran across Mikey's face, the cut was smooth and only just missed his eye.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"!

Sensei and the two older brothers stopped and stared over at Mikey who was lying on the floor in pain. They saw a single drop of blood drip from Donnie's bo staff, Donnie Looked at his staff and flung it across the room in shock, he kneeled down to his brother and moved his hand away from his face, the cut wasn't bad, but Mikey was crying.

"Mikey I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching what I was doing".

"What the SHELL DUDE"!

Leo looked down at his younger brothers. "Guys what happened"?

"What does it look like bro Donnie cut my face".

"Dude I'm really sorry, I didn't mean…It was a…..I'm sorry".

Splinter crept up behind his son's "Donatello take your brother and clean him up, Raphael and Leonardo you may resume" Splinter pointed at the door as his two youngest exited.

Donnie helped his brother up and escorted him to his lab, where he sat Mikey down. On the way to the lab Mikey looked over at the room where they had kept the little girl, he saw the doors were open and the little girl was gone, she had escaped. Mikey didn't say anything about it, he was more concentrated on the throbbing pain in his cheek .

"Okay now Mikey we need to wash the cut out to make sure there's no dirt in there".

Donnie walked over to his sink and ran a cloth under warm water, he then applied it to Mikey's face and rubbed it from side to side to make sure no dirt or debri was in the cut, he went over to his cupboard and went searching for a bottle with the word sterile saline on the label, he found the sterile saline and walked over to Mikey while trying to take the lid off, he poured the saline onto his cloth and placed it near Mikey face, Mikey's hand stopped him as he stared up at Donnie.

"Donnie, is it goanna hurt?"

"It'll sting for a bit but then you'll feel much better after", he went to place it on his face again when Mikey held his hand back with even more force than he had before.

"Donnie, you didn't do it on purpose did you, I know you wouldn't, right"?

"Mikey why would you think that"?

"I don't know you just looked different that's all".

"Mikey I'm sorry, I wasn't focused, just let me help you", Mikey nodded as Donnie applied pressure to the wound. Mikey groaned as the chemical hit his skin, it burned, Mikey started to freak out, his heart was beating at a million miles per hour.

(OMS AM I GONNA DIE, WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH, DOES DONNIE WANT IT TO HURT, WHY DOES IT STING, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP)!

Donnie Applied more saline to make sure the wound was clean, he didn't want any dirt left in the wound or it could get infected.

"Donnie it hurts, can you take it off".

Mikey's eyes watered and a tear fell down his cheek staining his mask, Donnie looked at him and felt is stomach turn, the guilt crossed his face as he just stood there and waited for the last of the saline to finish it's job.

"Just a few more second Mikey than I can wipe it off okay".

"DONNY PLEASE, just take it off, it hurts to much".

Another tear fell and Donnie removed the saline with his cloth, he threw it into the sink and he brought his brother into a hug.

"Mikey it's over now, it's all over", Mikey smiled as he felt his brothers warm embrace, it made him feel safe.

Donnie removed Mikey from his arms and walked over to his first aid kit to get a bandage, he reached the kit but froze in his spot, he was about to open it but his hand started to shake and he couldn't move, his muscles hand tightened and his eyes were glued to the floor, why couldn't he move, why was he compelled to stand still.

"Donnie? Donnie what are you doing"?

No reply came as Donnie just stood there in silence.

"Donnie"?

He snapped back to reality when his name was called, he continued to look for the right bandage like nothing had happened. He walked over to Mikey and placed the bandage on the wound, he smiled at Mikey and stood him up out of the chair.

"See all better, now I'm goanna go wash my face off, I'll meet you back at the dojo", Mikey nodded and they walked off into different directions. Mikey skipped back into the dojo with a smile and splinter acknowledge his arrival.

"Michelangelo where is your brother"?

"He's in the bathroom sensei, he wanted to wash his face, he should be back in a minute".

"How is your cut my son"?

"All good sensei".

Mikey sat off to the side as Leo and Raph continued to fight, they flew around the room and clashed weapons.

Raph could still feel Donnie's blow from earlier, he was still a little winded and this sparring against Leo wasn't helping.

(Dam, Donnie got me good, I'm still out of breath).

After a minute Leo had won the fight with a blow to Raph's gut, Raph laid on his shell with his hand behind his neck, he took one giant breath as he tried to breath.

The three sons bowed to Splinter and walked off to the side to chat to one another. They told each other how they thought Donnie had beaten them, Mikey was mainly laughing at them. As they were about to leave a sound of agony filled the room and the sons felt a shiver down their spines, Splinter stared around at his three sons, to see where the sound came from.

"AAAAHHHHGGGGGG"!

Mikey stared out the dojo and to the bathroom Donnie had walked into, it had been at least 5 minutes since Donnie had gone to wash his face, did it really take that long?

"What the shell was that".

"DONNIE".

So, it looks like Leo thinks Donnie is cheating, sad he doesn't trust his own brother. Sorry for the cliff hanger and the wait but I hope you enjoyed it and I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter. I hope you will continue to read the chapters as they come out. Don't be afraid to ask questions or leave a review, I will answer them without spoilers and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Changes

Authors note: Thank you for reading my story, this took a while to write and edit, I am really pleased with how it has turned out and I'm looking forward to writing the next one, I have nothing left to say except have an enjoyable time and see you at the end.

**_Five minutes earlier_**

"See all better, now I'm goanna go wash my face off, I'll meet you back at the dojo", Mikey nodded and they walked off into different directions. Donnie headed to the bathroom, he placed his hand on the door and looked back as Mikey walked into the dojo, Donnie twisted the handle and pushed the door open, he walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him; the room was quiet and the tap was dripping, he placed both his hands on the edge of the sink and stared into the mirror, sweat drippled down his face, he wiped his fore head with his wrist as he continued to stare into the mirror.

He noticed he looked paler and his eyes had changed colour, his eyes had gone from a maroon to a light red, he started to move his face round, examining every spot and imperfection he had.

(Was that there before, I swear this mark on my neck wasn't here, could this be where the pain keeps coming from, why does it look weird)?

Questions that couldn't be answered, he had his thoughts run around in his mind as he kept staring at himself, memorising every spot and mark he had; the mark on his neck kept grabbing his attention, he swore it was never there, he needed to investigate it, starting with how sensitive it was, he poked the mark once and only got a small zingy feeling down the side of his neck.

"That's odd, what is this mark, where did I get it"?

He poked it again, this time it felt like someone had jabbed him in the neck, his stomach turned in on itself as a sickening feeling squeezed his insides, a headache had crept its way to his head as well and a throbbing pain started just like before. Things were starting to accelerate as his health decreased, he stared down into the sink, more sweat falling from his face, he listened as they fell, he closed his eyes as the pain grew worse, it felt like he had been punched multiple times in every part of his body, his body was aching, he opened his eyes and saw blood in the sink, more followed; one after another the blood came faster and faster, was he hallucinating; how Is this happening, where is this blood coming from, Donnie looked back at the mirror. It was his mouth, it was bleeding; had he cut himself when he cut Mikey, was that the reason it was bleeding; more blood fell into the sink, he gasped as he felt his airways become tight and hot.

To Donnie this was the first night all over again, the same things were happening for the same reason, blood started to fill his mouth, his teeth and the sink stained red with his blood, he leaned his head down and allowed the blood to flow out of his mouth and into the sink, he thought he would be able to breathe this way, but the blood wasn't the problem, he just couldn't breathe altogether, his airways wouldn't allow air past them, breathing became harder and harder as every second passed. With every minute more blood would slowly make its way to his mouth. Donnie started to panic, he had to get help, he needed his brothers; as Donnie slowly walked to the door he was at the point of fainting, but he managed to keep himself conscious.

Donnie got to the door and placed his hand on the door knob, his knee's buckled under the pressure of his body, his body went stiff as he fell to the floor, he couldn't move anything but his right arm, as he fell he reached for the sink and grabbed it with his one arm, he lowered himself to the floor and managed to flip himself onto his plastron.

(What the shell is going on, what's happening, calm down, I need to move, I need to get to my brothers and I need to be quick or I could die of blood loss, I might only have a few minute or maybe I could drown or I could just suffocate, I need to move)!

Donnie became weak as every second passed, with his one working arm he started to bang violently on the door but even his working arm was weak, Donnie laid on the floor as he struggled to get air past his throat and into his burning lungs, his vision was fading into darkness when the door swung open and nearly hit him in the face, Donnie looked in horror, his eyes winded and fear consumed him, there stood the little girl holding a knife, she smiled darkly at him as she approached him with the knife raised.

"You know locks are meant to keep people out, so what's the point if you can unlock them from the outside", the girl's smile widened, "This is going to be fun", she kneeled down next to Donnie and started to run the knife gently down his leg, Donnie started to pull himself out the door with his one arm, he was slow and wasn't really going anywhere but he didn't want to stick around, the girl liked his commitment but just grabbed Donnie violently by his mask and pulled him back to the other side of the bathroom, she threw him onto his back and sat him up, she stared him in the face. She looked crazy, no crazy wasn't the word insane is more like it, a look crossed her face, it was that look a psychopath got when they stabbed or killed someone, sadistic PLEASURE.

Donnie still couldn't breathe, darkness started to creep it's way to the side of his eye, his lungs were starting to burn more as they awaited some air to enter, "I thought you wanted to play Donatello, don't you want to play, I promise it will be fun, maybe not for you but definitely for me", the girl examined her knife as she ran it down her pants, she began to laugh a sadistic laugh as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"mmmhhhhhhhAHAHAHAHAHAHA"!

Donnie started to crawl with all the energy he had left, at this point he was forcing himself to stay awake, however the girl didn't appreciate him leaving.

"So you don't want to play, Pathetic".

She stood from her spot and stepped on his leg, she raised the knife behind her head and stabbed the knife right into his calf like it was nothing.

Blood hit the girls face and she pulled away in disgust.

"AAAAHHHHGGGGGG"! His scream was bloodcurdling, it echoed through the lair as he totally collapsed.

The pain from the knife had stopped the blood in his mouth, but how was this any better, the girl wiped her face and took hold of the knife again, she seemed angry, she twisted the knife around slowly in his leg and whispered into his ear.

"The master doesn't want you dead, he want's you for other things and just know it's not long before you're his".

The girl ripped the knife from his leg as he let out another painful scream, Donnie clenched his teeth as he watched the girl run out of the bathroom and to the exit of the lair, she glared at him and disappeared around the corner. Donnie had no energy to use, all he could do was close his eyes and fall asleep and so he did.

**_Current moment _**

Mikey stared out the dojo and to the bathroom Donnie had walked into, it had been at least 5 minutes since Donnie had gone to wash his face, did it really take that long?

"What the shell was that".

"DONNIE".

The three brothers ran out the dojo, their master staying behind, the brothers looked around for their missing brother, they couldn't see him anywhere, the lair was silent.

"Okay split up, Raph you check his room, Mikey get Donnie's lab, I'll check the kitchen".

"But Leo Donnie would be…".

"Mikey not now just go check the lab".

"But Leo".

"That's an order Mikey, go".

All three brothers ran off to their ordered area and searched every inch. Raph arrived at his brothers room and cracked his door open a smidge. Raph looked around and saw no one, he swung the door open fully and saw Donnie had an extremely neat room.

His bed was made, his bo staff was hung up, his spare masks were folded into a pile under his night stand, no rubbish was on the floor, he had his books piled neatly on a small bookshelf that hung on the wall next to the door and his gadgets where placed around the room in order from smallest to biggest. Everything was dusty and hadn't been used in a very long time, yet Raph's eye's still widened in amazement.

"Woah, it's been so long since I've been in here, when did it become so neat, Don's room use to be worse than Mikey's".

Mikey arrived at the lab, he stood in front of the open doors, the lab was silent and there was no movement, he looked around before he entered, after a quick sweep of the room he entered with his numb chucks drawn.

"Donnie are you in here, Donnie"?

Mikey searched every cupboard and large space Donnie could fit into, Donnie was the tallest sibling so he couldn't fit into too small of a place, Mikey came to the end of his search, he didn't find him, but he did find a cool looking gadget.

"ohhhh, what's that, it looks like a Gameboy, Donnie won't mind if I take it".

A smile slid across his face as he put the gadget into his belt. Little did Mikey know that the gadget he took wasn't a game boy, it was something much worse.

Leo came to the kitchen entrance, he moved the cloth aside as he stepped in, he looked around, Donnie wasn't there, it didn't take much looking to know he wasn't here, where could he hide, the fridge.

All three brothers met near the tv, they stood in a small circle and awaited for someone to talk.

"He isn't in his room".

"He isn't in the lab bro's I checked every inch of that place".

"Well he isn't in the kitchen"?

Donnie was still laying on the floor with his wound bleeding out, the whole floor had been stained red from all the blood, It looked like a murder scene, Donnie awoke and remembered what had happened, he still had no energy to move, he was in too much pain and was tired, he wanted his brothers to find him, he wanted to be helped, but all he could do was lay in his own blood, Donnie's eye landed on his brothers, they were arguing, no words came out, he wanted to scream their names so badly, but he couldn't form the words, there was no air left, just pitch darkness as Donnie's eyes closed, his mouth and tongue were failing him as he fell asleep, the last thing he saw was Mikey pointing at him and gasping as he saw him lying on the floor covered in blood.

A warm feeling took over Donnie as he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and the light hurt his eyes, he squinted at the pain; he had to blink a few times to clear his vision and his muscles were screaming every time he moved an inch, he looked around the lair and saw he was on the couch with an ivy drip in his arm and a breathing mask over his face, he had multiple blankets on and could feel bandages around his leg. Donnie stared around the room, where were his brothers?

He stopped at his three brothers sitting watching tv, they were watching a new show he had never seen before; they were laughing and arguing all at the same time, movement from the kitchen caught his attention, April walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of pizza, except she looked different, her hair was longer, she was more tan and now that he thought about it his brothers looked different too, Raph had gotten more muscle, Mikey was also more fit.

But what put Donnie off was the fact that Leo hadn't said a word, he had been silent the whole time, he didn't move once, he didn't talk, he didn't laugh and was that a new bandana, it looked untouched and the colour of blue was darker, he watched as April sat next Leo and handed out the pizza, Leo was the only one that didn't touch it and to Donnie's surprise Mikey only took two pieces, he wouldn't take anymore. Usually he would have a whole pizza to himself, what the shell was going on?

(Guys, how long was I asleep, why has everything changed so much, wait? The lair looks better, cleaner, more organised, what is going on)?

Donnie tried to sit up but his body wouldn't allow it, he tried to speak but he couldn't do that either. He couldn't do anything, he was incapable; Donnie felt like jelly, he laid on the couch and stared up at the celling, he had no feeling in his body what so ever, it must be pain killers he thought to himself, how many did they give him; it feels like they gave him the whole dam bottle.

(Guys, can you hear me, please answer me; why can't I move, I know I'm hurt but why can't I move, guys help please)!

Donnie was trapped in his thoughts, he started to think back to the girl and how she must not have cut an artery, he would have been dead if she did and plus she would have been dead if she killed him, apparently he was needed, Donnie trailed off but came right back to his brothers, sure his brothers know to apply pressure around a wounded area but that's pretty much it, woah that's a scary thought, what if one of his brothers get really hurt and he's not there, they could die.

(woah, I need to teach them more first aid, but not now, I have questions)!

"Thanks April you the best".

"All good Mikey, but I think the pizza seemed a little off".

"No problem April, I'm not fussy".

Mikey looked back at Donnie with a sad expression, he started to get a gathering of tears but just wiped them away, could he not see Donnie was awake, his eyes were clearly open?

(Mikey, yes; help me, Mikey no don't turn around).

Mikey was clueless, he just continued to stare at Donnie like he was a painting or a tv screen, Mikey sighed and spun back round.

(Mikey no, come back help me, why can't I….)

Donnie's thoughts were interrupted as Mikey spoke, his voice had gotten quieter and he sounded sad.

"Dudes do you think Donnie will ever wake up"?

"Mikey I'm sure he's fine", Raph snapped at Mikey as he continued to look at the tv.

"Gezz dude just asking", Raph looked over at Mikey with a stern expression.

"Well I don't want to hear it".

"Why are you angry"?

"Because Mikey, you won't shut up"!

"Don't yell at me Raph, I'm sick of this".

"Sick of what, being annoying".

Both brothers stood up and glared at each other, Leo finally moved but only to shake his head in disappointment.

"Why are you always like this Raph".

"Like what, I'm trying to watch tv and you bring up Donnie again"?

(Again, what do they mean again, how long have I been asleep)?

"Because I'm worried Raph, what if he never wakes up".

"Mikey SHUT UP"!

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT". Mikey became enraged and went to punch Raph in his gut but Raph dodged his punch and became angry too.

"MIKEY DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU, BECAUSE I WILL"!

Donnie stared at April, she was GLOWING?, April stood up and clenched her hand into a fist, she then glared at both Mikey and Raph.

"EEEENNNNNNNOOOOUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH"!

Raph and Mikey went flying into the wall as April's Force hit them.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, STOP TALKING, JUST SIT DOWN AND WATCH THE MOVIE, PLEASE FOR HEAVENS SAKE, STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER LIKE A BUNCH OF WINEY CHILDREN"!

The three were dumb founded, they had no words, all they could do was stare at April as she stopped glowing and sat back down into her spot.

"Woah, April that was scary"! April stared at Mikey with rage still visible, Mikey looked away and the two brothers sat back in their spot's and didn't say another word, sure the brothers got scared but they had no idea how Donnie felt.

(WHAT WAS THAT)!

But then he remembered that she had yelled before but it was because of him and Casey arguing about who would sit next to her during Movie night, but it wasn't anything like that, not even close.

**_Flash back_**

Casey and Donnie returned to the lounge with popcorn and soda in hand, three soda's and three medium sized popcorn's, Donnie handed one popcorn to April and placed the other two down onto the coffee table, Casey did the same and they both walked towards April with the intent to sit next to her, they both clashed heads as they went to sit.

"Casey what are you doing"?

"Sitting, what are you doing"?

"what do you mean that's my spot".

"Oh really I don't see your name on it".

Casey goes to sit again but Donnie pushes him back.

"What the heck just let me sit down dude".

"Don't dude me dude and plus, IT'S MY SPOT".

April slammed her soda and popcorn onto the floor and stood up between both of them, she placed her hands on both their chests and pushed both of them back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT, YOUR LITTLE CHILDREN, GET OVER YOURSELVES".

April sat back down in her spot and crossed her arms.

"NOW ONE OF YOU SIT DOWN AND THE OTHER SIT ON THE OTHER COUCH".

Donnie smirked at Casey as he remembered something he had planned two months in advance.

"Hey Casey, why don't you lift up the couch pillow".

Casey stared at Donnie and lifted up the pillow slowly, as the pillow was taken from the couch a piece of paper fell onto the floor, Casey picked up the paper and flipped it over, on the paper there was a name, that name was Donatello.

"Looks like the spot has my name on it after all".

Donnie snatched the pillow out of Casey's hand and sat right next to April, Casey walked over to the other couch and started to mumble to himself, he wasn't happy that the girl he liked was with another boy; even though he didn't deserve her. As they got half way through the movie April leaned on Donnie as she got comfortable, her head was resting on his shoulder. Donnie was freaking out, was April really leaning on him, dam this day is going great, he wanted to try something but he knew he might mess this up, he planned every way this could go wrong and thought it was worth it, Donnie raised his arm and slipped it over Aprils shoulder, he pulled her closer, Donnie was tense as he waited for her to flick his arm off, but she didn't, she just scooted in and hugged his waist as she smiled, Donnie smiled too as April fell asleep in his arms, but if she didn't like him why would she scoot in, this girl is confusing.

Donnie didn't move once the rest of the movie and once the movie was coming to an end he whispered to himself.

"Best day ever"!

**_Flash back end_**

A smile crossed his face as he remembered all the happy days, Donnie laid there still and unmoved, he looked back at his brothers and noticed Mikey was staring at him again, Mikey was squinting at Donnie, it was as if he was trying to see through a mask.

(I'm awake, help me, help me please).

All was quiet except for the tv, Raph grabbed the remote and shut the tv off.

"Dude that's my show, why did you turn it off"

"Because were sitting here while that man is out there probably causing problems and we still haven't found that girl yet, where's she at, Leo please bro tell us to do something, please".

"Dude how are we meant to find him, we need Donnie for that, so calm down dude".

Raph sat back down and frowned, yet again Leo said nothing, Raph spun around at Donnie, he did just as Mikey did, sighed and turned around, but Raph spun back around and squinted at him.

(OMS, IS DONNIE AWAKE, OMS HE IS, DONNIE)!

"Guys look", Raph pointed at Donnie and they all turned around and to their surprise there was Donnie wide awake, they all jumped to their feet and ran over to him, they knelt at his side as they stared in amazement.

"DONNIE"!

Mikey squeezed Donnie into a hug and started crying.

"Owwwww, Mikey that hurts", wait how can he talk, just a second ago he couldn't move or do anything, weird?

Donnie ignored his thoughts as he looked down to see Mikey was leaning on his wound, his knee was digging in, Leo noticed Donnie's eye movement and pulled Mikey off, he placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Hey Donnie, how ya feeling".

Mikey, Raph and April stared gobbed smacked at Leo, they were amazed and yet confused.

"Leo"?

"Dude, it's been so long, did you always sound like that"?

Both brothers were shocked, but why were they shocked, what is going on!

At first Donnie didn't speak, he was still confused, why were they saying these thing, what did they mean by it's been so long, some body tell him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't think I need the mask any more, I can breathe fine".

Raph grabbed the mask and slid it off Donnie's face, there was an indent from where the mask had been sitting, Raph turned the air for the mask off and wheeled it back to the lair. The other two brothers sat Donnie up slowly, as Donnie sat up the blanket fell to the floor and the bandage was clearly shown, there was no blood on the bandage.

"I don't think I need the bandage on anymore, there's no blood on the bandage so I'm guessing the white blood cells have already clotted the blood and stopped the bleeding, I might change the bandage over because it would still be healing".

Leo smiled, it had been ages since he heard some brainy stuff, but at the same time he frowned at what Donnie had said, he smiled nervously as he removed the bandage, Donnie stared in horror, his leg was completely healed and a giant scar was visible.

"WHAT THE SHELL, why is there a giant scar and how is my leg fully healed, just a minute ago it was an open wound".

"You were stabbed remember, there would have been a scar, right"?

"I remember but, it wouldn't be this visible if you used the right cleaning agent and bandage, there wouldn't be a giant scar, at least not this visible, it's only been a few minutes, how can it be fully healed, what is going on, why do you all look so different, some body answer me please"!

"Woah D calm down, give yourself some time to wake up bro, you've been out for a while". Raph returned and sat on the other side of Donnie, he put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close.

Donnie closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, he couldn't let his mind get to frantic.

"I feel I'm going to regret this but, how long was I out for, because I'm starting to think it's longer than I think".

Everyone stared and winced at the question, they stared at him and winced again, they all looked away and the room went silent.

"I'll tell you later, when you get settled and get back into training".

Donnie sighed again as he removed Raph's arm from his shoulder, he sat up straight and asked again.

"why would I need to settle back in and get into training if it's only been a few minutes, how long was I asleep, tell me, I won't ask again".

Leo looked at Raph and then at Donnie, he sighed and sat next to Donnie, he didn't know how to put it, how could he put it, it's been so long, should he be quick about it or say it slowly, either way Donnie would have the same reaction.

"Donnie I don't know how to put this but trust me you haven't been out that long".

Leo smiled as if that answer was going to be good enough to satisfy Donnie, Donnie frowned and tried to stand up but his muscles just kept screaming.

"Leo, do you really think that's what I meant, HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP, answer me and it's pretty clear I have been out for a while since you all keep SAYING SO, I'M NOT STUPID LEO, ANSWER ME"!

Donnie was becoming frustrated, his brothers always did this, they would drag out an answer instead of just saying it to his face, they did this as kids too, whenever something happened they would spend an hours saying, "OHHHH IT'S REALLY BAD", "OHHHHH YOU MISSED IT", "CAN'T BELIVE YOU WEREN'T HERE WHEN IT HAPPENED". Why couldn't they just tell him, sure he isn't good with bad news and often over reacts but he was tired of it.

"Leo, for shell sakes just tell me".

"Okay, okay, listen you can't freak out, Promise".

"I can't promise, you know that, but I'll try".

Leo sighed and put a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"It's been….."

Mmmwwwwhahahahaha; I am truly evil, you must be forced to wait, the suspense, it's funny because even though I know what happens the suspense is still killing me too, why, I don't know. I promise I won't do that every chapter but I felt it needed it and I wanted to be evil, I was thinking of not having this cliff hanger but I added it, you let me know what you think. Thanks for reading this chapter and have a nice day, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Boiling point

Authors note: I have avoided doing this chapter because of covid-19 and other things, sorry it took so long but here it is enjoy.

"Leo, for shell sakes just tell me".

"Okay, okay; listen you can't freak out, Promise".

"I can't promise, you know that; but I'll try".

Leo sighed and put a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"It's been….., It's been four years".

"What"?

"It's been FOUR YEARS".

"Leo"!

Leo looked away how could he tell his brother; how could he face him.

(Come on Leo he deserves to know).

"Okay, okay, it's been four years".

"WHAT"!

Donnie placed his head in his hands, he felt tears forming in his eyes.

(If it's been four years that would make us 19, no this can't be happening).

A tear fell from Donnie's face, the sadness he felt hurt his heart but slowly that sadness was being taken over by another emotion, rage; he wasn't sad he was angry, four years had been taken away by that man, four years with his brothers gone, four years of inventions he was never going to get back, the tears stopped and the rage kept growing; he was no longer angry he was IN-RAGGED. He removed his head from his hands and tried to push himself off the couch, but fell right back down, he tried again and found himself actually standing, but with every step he was at the point of falling over, he pushed on through the pain with his limping legs.

Everyone's eye's followed Donnie as he slammed the lab doors open, they looked at each other and followed him into the lab, they stood at the door as Donnie hopped onto his computer and started to smash the keys as he typed, they all just stood there silent.

"Ummmmm Donnie"?

Donnie remained silent, he kept smashing the keys and looking at his t-phone, from which he had pulled from the top draw, one by one they each left Donnie and headed to the kitchen.

"It's weird he doesn't seem upset he seems angry"? Leo looked around waiting for an answer.

"Maybe I should talk to him, after all I am his little brother". Mikey smiled as if it was an achievement.

"No Mikey, Leo should talk to him".

"Ugggh guys I'll talk to him".

"April no, when Donnie's mad he tends to do stuff he doesn't mean".

"I'll be fine, just let me talk to him".

"Fine but be careful".

April walked to the lab entrance, she walked in and stood next to Donnie; Donnie was staring down at his phone waiting for something to download.

"Hey Donnie, what are doing".

Donnie didn't say a word, April was both shocked and confused, Donnie never ignored her; not even when she asked him too.

"Are you okay, I know this news must be hard to take in but you can talk to me".

Silence followed.

"Okay, fine if you don't want to talk I'll leave".

April stormed out the room and headed back to the kitchen, she sat down in the chair frustrated and upset.

"April what happened"?

"Nothing, he just ignored me, he didn't say a word; he just kept looking at his stupid phone; that kind of hurt".

"Hmmm, I'll go talk to him, I am his leader after all".

"Leo just give him some space; this must be a lot to take in".

"It's fine Raph we need to sort this out".

Raph shook his head as Leo walked over to Donnie.

(This isn't going to end well).

Leo walked out the kitchen and headed to the lab where he saw Donnie scavenging through draws and knocking things off shelfs, Leo stood at the entrance silently and watched as Donnie franticly searched the draws of his cupboards.

"Hey Don, what you doing".

Donnie remained silent until he found what he was looking for and let out a whispered "yes", Donnie then prepared a satchel full of equipment and grabbed the phone from his desk; he headed out the lab and to his room, all the while he limped. Donnie reached his room and flung the door open with one hand, Leo followed behind cautiously; he waited outside the door for only seconds until his brother emerged with his mask over his face, his belt strapped to him and his bow staff on his back; Donnie headed for the lair entrance, he slid his t-phone into the belt and jumped over the turn dial and nearly falling over from the impact of his landing; Leo ran after him and stopped Donnie in his tracks.

"Don where are you going, you need to take it easy".

Those three words set Donnie off, his eye narrowed and his heart started to beat faster as his rage grew into a storm of emotion. He felt himself becoming enraged, well more enraged than he already was.

"Take it easy, TAKE it easy, TAKE IT EASY, ARE YOU SERIOUS; IV'E BEEN TAKING IT EASY FOR **FOUR YAERS **LEO, **FOUR….YEARS, **Do you not know how angry I am, no; let me reframe that I'm not angry, no…no…no I'M PISSED AND IM GOING OUT IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU OR DO I NEED TO EXPLAIN MY SELF EVERY TIME I BLOODY DO SOMETHING, YOU'RE A TERRIBLE LEADER GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL LEO AND STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A FIVE-YEAR-OLD-BOY; I'M SO SICK OF IT AND I'M NOT TAKING YOUR CRAP ANYMORE".

Leo stood frightened and shocked, he wanted to say something but only air escaped his mouth, his tongue glued to the top of his mouth. Donnie turned his back and walked away, Leo watched as his brother went up to the surface; the moment played over and over in his mind.

(I'M NOT TAKING YOUR CRAP ANYMORE…..STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A FIVE-YEAR-OLD BOY….YOUR'RE A TERRIBLE LEADER).

(He….he hates me, no he's just angry he didn't mean it or did he; am I really a bad leader; have I been treating him like a baby).

Raph walked out and put a hand on Leo's shoulder, Leo flinched at the touch of Raph's cold hand, he turned to his brother and saw he had the same expression as his own.

"You ok bro, I'm sure Don didn't mean it".

"You heard".

"Who didn't hear it".

"I feel so stupid".

"I did tell you to give him some space".

"That's not helping Raph".

Leo sighed and Raph led him back inside, they came to the kitchen were Mikey and April were chatting, they immediately went quite as Leo entered; Leo sat down and everyone waited for him to speak, they waited and waited but he didn't speak. The sun rose over the city the next morning and gleamed into the lair, first out to the kitchen was Mikey.

( Okay what to make, egg's, pancakes, juice, leftover pizza, toast, coffee aaaaannnnnndddd cereal, yes a healthy breakfast)

Mikey started on the eggs and made his way around to the rest of the food, he placed the food one by one onto the island and started on the juice, he then ran to his brothers rooms and knocked on the doors, he headed to Raph's room and banged on the door; then he headed to Leo's and did the same. Both came out at the same time masked and looking like zombies, they dragged themselves to the kitchen. Mikey headed to Donnie's room only to fine it was empty; Mikey headed back to the kitchen and sat down; they all started grabbing plates of food and jugging down juice and coffee.

"Mikey where's Donnie".

"hohrnbegvo".

"Mikey chew before you speak".

"I don't know he's not in his room".

(He hasn't come back since yesterday, where could he be; I got to go look for him).

"I'm going to go look for him, he's been gone for a long time".

"Leo bro just give him some space, that information must have been a lot to take in".

"bjqrbfibqjbfwigbuu".

"MIKEY".

"Yeah bro give him space, it's not like he's going after mind control or anything".

"Mikey you're a genius".

"What, what did I say"?

"Guys grab your stuff were headed out, Donnie could be in trouble and we got to find him".

The brothers stocked up on gear and headed to the surface, the sun was up so they had to be careful where they went and what they did; the three brothers spent hours searching for Donnie only to come up empty handed; after two days of none stop searching they called it in and a headed back to the lair. The brothers jumped down into the sewer's and walked back to the lair without Donnie beside them.

(Why can't Don be like Mikey, annoying but stays put).

(Pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza).

(I can't believe I failed; I didn't even get close to finding him, no clues; no nothing, Donnie was right; I am a terrible leader).

The brothers stopped at the entrance as they saw Donnie limping back into his lab with coffee in his hand, they walked slowly up to the lab doors to see their brother sitting typing on his laptop; he had bags under his eyes and he was very jumpy.

Donnie jumped in fear as his brothers announced themselves.

"Hey D where you been"

Donnie looked up with his tired eyes and sighed like nothing had happened.

"Nowhere why"?

"You weren't in your room".

"Why do I have to be in my room 24/7".

Donnie gleamed at his brothers and continued to type, the three brothers stared at each other and walked into the dojo; they sat in a circle in silence.

"Is it just me or does Donnie seem different".

"Yeah, he's meaner than me".

Mikey and Leo gave Raph a judging looking.

"Look guys just give him some space, wouldn't you be angry".

Silence took over the room as each brothers mind ran wild with thoughts.

"And what is this about your brother being different"?

All "Sensei".

Master splinter looked his sons up and down and rubbed his beard.

"What troubles you my sons"

Raph and Mikey pushed Leo forward as they stood up, they then walked out of the dojo, leaving Leo behind to face splinter by himself as usual.

"Master splinter, we think Donnie might be angry".

"And what is wrong with being angry, emotion is something every person has, sometimes it is best to allow your emotions to flood out".

Splinter looked his son up and down; he rubbed his beard once more and put a hand on his eldest sons shoulder

"what really troubles you my son"?

Leo sighed and looked down to the floor.

"Sensei am I a bad leader, Donnie says he hates he because of my bad leadership skills and I just think…...".

Before Leo finished his sentence, Splinter swiped Leo's feet from underneath him; in which Leo hit his head on the hard wood floor, dazing him.

"My son, you can't always doubt yourself; instead of seeing the bad side of every situation, try and look for the good in that situation. Find out how you can improve, stop this path or you will always have doubt behind your shoulder; you know what you need to do, you know what has to be done."

"Hai sensei".

Leo stood from his spot and walked back to the lab with confidence, he took in a deep breath and walked straight up to Donnie; he placed a hand on his shoulder only to get it flicked off.

"Don, listen I'm…..".

"Don't even finish that sentence Leo, I don't want to hear it".

"Look Don I just want to say I'm….."

"Leo I don't know if you deaf but listen".

Donnie stood from his seat and stared Leo in the eyes, Leo looked all around Donnie's face; he looked tired and his eyes seemed unnatural; they were dark and evil like.

"I DON'T WANT TOO HEAR IT; NOW GET OUT".

Leo slowly backed up and stopped at the entrance to the lab, he grabbed the door and slowly closed it, bit by bit his brother disappeared behind the big metal doors leaving Leo standing outside staring at the doors; he stood there for a good solid minute and headed to the tv area; he sat in his usual spot and his brothers looked over at him.

"So I'm guessing he didn't want you company"

Leo shook his head and then headed to his room, he couldn't stand to be stared at; his little brother followed him and Raph stared at the lab, he stormed over to the doors and started to bang violently on them; after a minute of silence Raph opened the door, they flung open with great force smashing into the door frames.

"Go away Leo, I'm not in the mood".

"What the hell is up with you lately, D what did Leo ever do to deserve this; he is a great leader and you know this, can ya forgive him".

"Do really think if I didn't want Leo's company, that I would want yours; GET OUT, I WANT NONE OF YOUR COMPANY; I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU TO BE IN HERE, JUST GET OUT".

"D just listen".

Donnie's brother walked up to him and started to talk to him, with every word Donnie's rage grew more and more like a fire raging through a dry forest; he felt his whole body heat up; Raph's finishing words finally made Donnie snap.

"But listen we all have roles so let Leo play his okay, you can stick to yours; fixing things for us".

Those four words echoed around Donnie's head like a broken record, playing over and over again, well that was the last straw, Raph was going to see a side of Donnie that was hidden deep inside of him and he was not going to like it.

(Fixing stuff, FIXING STUFF, is that all I'm here for; Fixing stuff; so I play no other role than to fix their broken stuff; what next my stuff to geeky for you Raph; why don't you just call it JUNK, YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT'S IT; THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW. I'M SO TIRED OF THEM TREATING ME LIKE I'M TRASH)

_Flash back _

"Finally, the improvements are finished for the T-phones, let's take a look".

Donnie restarted the phone and entered his password, he clicked on the new program and started it up, everything seemed to be working, he could see all the cameras, he could check all the spy roaches he had scattered around town and he could see trackers that he had installed in each T-phone.

"Huuuh, what's this; one of the cameras has stopped working; it's near our lair too. I got to go get it back online, I should bring one of the guys, I could use their help".

Donnie gathered a satchel full of equipment and headed out to the Lounge, Mikey and Raph were battling and Leo was on the pinball machine; Donnie knew getting their help wasn't going to be easy; but he really did need one of their help.

"Hey guys can one of you come help me get the camera back online, it gone out and…"

"Listen bro I'm going to stop you right there, see were busy and we have training in like 20 minutes, don't you think it could wait".

"I know we have training but this will only take like 12 minutes, 5 minutes to get out there, 2 minutes to fix the problem and 5 minutes to get back, so can one of you come"?

"Yeah sorry Don were busy".

"Busy doing what"?

"You're the genius figure it out".

"How about you Leo, want to come help"?

"Where's the camera"?

"It's like 5 minutes away and if we run it will be like 3 minutes away".

"I think you got it".

"But I could just really need some help, just this once; you know I hardly ever ask".

"D we all said no, so just go do it yourself, stopping being a baby".

Donnie sighed and slowly walked away; his brothers never wanted to help him so he didn't except much from them; he does all he can to protect them; the least they could do is help him.

_Current moment _

"You know what Raph, I'm done; get out of my lab before I do something I will regret"

"Don come on".

Donnie finally had enough, this was the last straw, no more mister nice turtle; Raph quickly ducked as a beaker came flying towards his face; he ducked out of the way as the glass shattered above him; he stood up but only to get another beaker thrown at him, it might have been the adrenaline but he didn't even feel the beaker hit his arm until he looked down and saw millions of glass shards sticking out of his arm.

"AAAAHHHHH, Dddd….Ddddonie what the shell is wrong with you; you threw glass at me; are your serious".

Raph held his arm as he ran for the bathroom, Donnie followed after him shocked out of his mind.

(Oms what is wrong with me, I just basically stabbed my own brother, what is happening to me).

Raph swung the bathroom open and immediately ran his arm under the water, he felt is arm sting as the water hit his open wounds, one by one he removed the tiny pieces of glass lodge into his arm; once all the tiny pieces were removed he had to deal with the giant piece that had gone deep into his arm, if Raph was to estimate he would probably say it was about 6cm deep in his flesh.

"This is going to hurt a lot".

"Raph bro I'm really sorry"

"SORRY DOSN'T CUT IT DON, JUST GET OUT; I WAS RIGHT YOU ARE GOOD FOOR NOTHING; I WAS JUST SAYING THOSE THINGS TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOURSELF; BUT NOW I TAKE BACK VERY NICE THING I SAID ABOUT YOU, YOUR JUST USELESS; ALL YOUR CREATIONS ARE RUBBISH; THERE JUNK".

Donnie snapped back into his shell of darkness; the rage he had managed to hold back was starting to surface and bubble, he became full of rage.

"Okay Raph, let's go".

Donnie lunged at Raph taking ahold of the glass so hard that he begins to cut his own hand open, more blood drips on the floor as Donnie squeezes the glass and yanks the whole piece out, a blood curdling scream was silenced by clenched teeth, blood and tissue follow the glass as Donnie throw's the glass across the room. Donnie then pushed Raph over and dragged him by his bandana to the lab; Raph also became angry and grabbed ahold of Donnie's legs making him face plant into the cold hard concrete, as Donnie face plants he kick's Raph in the back of the head; this makes Raph more angry; both brothers stand facing eye to eye, they both bare their teeth like wild dogs.

"You know what Raph I've had enough of your crap, calling me a dork; calling me a nerd; to be honest I don't care about those names, but I'm sick of you calling me DON AND D, I HATE IT; it's a stupid name and you know I hate it".

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT HUH, FIGHT ME DON AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS".

"That's it".

Both brother's charged at each other while screaming at the top of their lunges, their faces meet as they started throwing punches and kicks, the brother's throw blows at each other one by one; pushing each other back with great force. They start running at each other at top speed; until Splinter stand's in the middle of them and Raph skids to a stop failing face first onto the concrete; but to Donatello this is only an obstacle; he jump's over Splinter with grace and land's right on top of Raph's shell, cracking his shell right down the middle; a giant crunch fills the lair and then the sound of pain follows.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH".

I hoped you enjoyed the story, I work a while on this and I think it turned out okay; I was thinking of creating my own fan fiction; on my own characters but I should probably finish this one before I jump ahead with anything else, but let me know if you would want anything like that; again due to covid-19 and other things it has taken awhile for me to finish this story; if there is spelling errors or errors in general, I apologise. But I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: It's not you

Authors notes: I don't have much to say so enjoy.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH".

Pain bolts through Raph's body as Donnie steps off of his brother and walks over to the kitchen in complete silence, leaving a trail of his own blood behind him; each step causes Donnie pain mentally. With Donnie out of sight Splinter runs to his son in a panic and examines the damage to his shell. Splinter has fixed cracked shells before, but this crack caused by his brother is deep and most likely will get infected if not treated. Leo and Mikey rush out of Leo's room and kneel at their brothers side, they examine the damage to his shell and look up at their sensei scared; their expression sends chills down splinters spine.

"Sensei what did this"?

"We will be fine my son, go talk to your brother; he is the cause of this".

"WAIT, Donnie did this"?

Leo's face turned white as the blood rushed away from his face, he felt a sickening feeling bubbling in his stomach; bad thoughts began to brew in his mind.

(Why would my son do this, something is wrong)?

(Did Donnie really do this; how could he do that to Raphy)?

(Donnie is getting out of control, what is up with him; he's so different)?

Leo ordered Mikey to retrieve the first aid kit, he stared at the kitchen as the fridge was pulled open; Mikey nodded and ran for the lab doors wiping tears from his eyes. Leo cleared his throat and walked slowly to the kitchen; placing his feet down one by one softly, as to not make much noise. He reached the kitchen entrance and pulled back the cloth they had hanging over the kitchen door.

Leo poked his emerald green head around the corner and was gobbed smack to see his brother sitting peacefully at the island with a cup of cold coffee in his hand, Donnie was staring into his coffee with a psychotic smile spread across his face. Leo took in one last deep breath as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Don mind telling me what happened out their".

Donnie's smile faded into a frown as his black eyes stared up at his eldest sibling.

(Who does he think he is, I'm not some child that needs lecturing; play it cool Donatello….Not yet).

"Nothing happened".

"That doesn't seem to be the case Donnie, Raph is lying unconscious on the floor and sensei believes you have something to do with it".

"I don't know anything".

"Are you lying to me Don".

Donnie stood from his spot and headed to his lab completely ignoring Leo and his glares as he walked past silently, he entered the lounge room and walked past both his brothers and sensei; hoping not to be noticed, but that wasn't going to be case. Donnie arrived at his lab and started to close the doors when his name was yelled from across the room.

"DONOTELLO"!

Donnie Stiffened at his name and slowly turned around to face his sensei, Donnie froze at the entrance of his lab and stared into his father's dark eyes. Donnie examined Splinters face and to his surprise he didn't even recognize his father, he had aged so much that he almost looked dead like; his skin was a deepish grey and his wrinkles were more present.

"What were you doing, can you not see you've hurt your brother and you have the audacity to walk around like nothing has happened, explain yourself"?

Donnie fought back the rage that was trying to escape, he was using all his strength to hold back it back but holding his rage in only made things much worse for him. A pain struck Donnie's neck causing him to grab it in pain, a tear shed down his face as he looked up at his father; his fathers face was full of worry. Splinter went to grab his son but only to have his hand flicked away by a scared little Donnie, his mind was running all over the place and emotions were flooding over him. Splinter kneeled in front of his son and held his son but he was pushed away very violently.

"DON'T TOUCH ME"!

Sensei pulled his hand back and stared back at his other sons, they were scared and very confused; an idea hit Splinter; but to be honest he didn't like this idea one bit. But before he tried his idea he wanted to try and touch his son one last time; Sensei held a handout for Donatello but he formed a fist and glared at his sensei; he was scared and very irrational. Splinter had enough, he stood up from his spot and swung his tail right at his sons chin, knocking him out cold.

A cold tingly feeling took over his body as his eyes snapped open, he found himself in a black room completely alone; he gathered his head and stood from his spot to examine the room with blurry vision; it was almost like he was looking through soapy water. He gathered his thoughts and walked forward but only to get the same paralyzing feeling go through his body.

(What is happening, what is wrong with me; where am I, why can't I control my myself; so many questions)?

"I can answer all of them".

A voice filled the room as Donnie's pain subsided into a soothing cool feeling, the voice was smooth yet rough at the same time; it was almost dream like. At first Donnie couldn't make out if it were a boy or a girl speaking to him, but as the voice continued to echo throughout the room; he got the sense that it was a boy speaking to him.

Donnie wiped the tears from his stinging eyes has he rose to his feet once again and stared around the room looking for the person that had spoken to him. But before he could speak another wave of pain bolted through his body Dropping him to his knees. More tears ran down his check, Donnie then felt something cold wrap around his wrists; he looked down at his hand and saw they were chained; he followed the chain back to a metal pole that stood in the middle of a pool pf mutagen.

"Your brothers are quite stupid aren't they".

Donnie felt his throat, it was very dry but that didn't stop him from talking; he wanted answers; no that wasn't right he needed answers.

"Nn…no their not dumb, they may be annoying but their my brothers; I love them"!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH Donatello, I know deep down you secretly hate them with a passion".

A psychotic laugh filled the room and echoed around in Donnie's ear like a recording, Donnie felt tears swell in his eyes as the pain came back but this time the pain was so painful that it made Donnie scream in agony; his heart was beating out of his chest at a million miles per hour; in a way it was quite painful.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, STOP PLEASE…I BEG YOU STOP".

The psychotic laugh filled the room again.

"I ENJOY YOUR PAIN SO MUCH, IT'S THE MOST PLESURABLE, AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA; LETS MAKE THE PAIN TEN TIMES WORSE ".

"STTTTOOOPPPPP….AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"!

The pain subsided and the laugh faded into a giggle, Donnie wiped his face with shaking hands and started around the room, Donnie sat in his spot and rubbed his knees; they were bruised and very sore.

(I'm getting sick of falling to my knees)

"Then why don't you do something about it, oh that's right you're not in control of your own body".

A tall pale man appeared from the mist, his face had a huge smile and he had sharp eyes that priced into the soul of anyone that looked at him; the man circled Donnie like a lion circles its prey stopping right in front of him and whispering in his ear.

"I control you now".

Donnie pushed the man away from him and gave him a sickening look, something about the man was off and he didn't like it; what does this man know that Donnie doesn't.

"What are you talking about"?

"OOOOOHHHH, That's right you don't know who I am, do you"?

"No….no I don't"

"Well since you're going to be here forever, I might as well introduce myself; I am Mind control".

"Mind control, really; what did you let my brother give you a name".

"That's exactly what happened, you're a smart boy".

The man mocked Donnie as he made his smile more visible.

"What"?

"Uggghhhh, so annoying; just let me show you".

Donnie's head spun as memories of the first night came back to his mind, it was so real that it almost felt like he was actually living that night all over again; he saw himself standing on the roof on look out, he felt the pain he felt back then and he could see the way his brothers were looking at him. Donnie shook his head; he wanted these images out of head he didn't want to live through this again the nightmare ended and the man grabbed Donnie by the throat and lifted him off the floor.

"Oh, poor little baby had enough have you, well this is only the start of it; it only gets worse from here Donatello and I'm going to enjoy every second of it".

"What did you do to me".

"I injected you with my little invention called the mind control serum, one hit with this and a person is under my control; I can make them do anything I want and the only way to stop it is to end the subject or end the source which is me of course; unfortunately for me you took four years to take full control of, which has been a real pain".

As the man still held Donnie in the air he choked out more words.

"Why did it take so long for you to do so"?

"Splinter…..he had some kind of wall around your soul, ok that sounded a lot smarter in my head"!

"Our souls"!

"I've said to much, now silence".

Donnie felt his body being lifted into the air and away from the mans grasp, he looked down at the floor as his feet touched only air; chains then came rushing towards him from every angle; wrapping themselves around him covering his whole body. Donnie tried to fight the chains that confined him to only air but he wasn't successful, he was tired and very dehydrated.

"Let's have some fun shall we".

Leo's eyes snapped open as he looked around with sleepy vision, letting out a giant yawn; he placed his feet on the floor and walked out to the lounge room where he saw his two brothers on the couch eating noddle's. Leo walked to the kitchen and got himself some noddle's before heading to sit next to his brothers, he sat in his normal spot and looked over at Raph; Raph's whole body was basically covered in bandages.

"Hey Raph, how are you doing"?

"Gezzz Leo I fine, it's just a small crack".

"The bandages say different".

"Leo bro stop asking, you're getting on my nerves; if anything we should be worried about Donnie, he's mental".

"I know, I don't know what to do with him".

Splinter stood behind his sons and cleared his throat.

"My sons, your brother has awoken".

"Great lets go talk to him".

"That would not be wise my son".

"But sensei Donnie needs help".

"I would rather you not see him like this".

"What are you talking about sensei"?

"I fear it's not your brother, he isn't in control of his body; mind control has come back".

"What, I thought he left new York"?

"But sensei we got rid of that man"?

"Mikey be quite I'm talking".

"Well if that is the case he has come back from his hiding spot and has taken over your brothers body".

"Sensei he's our brother let us talk to him".

"There is no talking to him, he is not in his right mind".

"Sensei but…"

"ENOUGH, you will not see your brother until I figure out a plan to help him; then and only then will you see your brother".

Splinter turned his back to his sons and returned to the dojo silent and sad, he wanted his sons to see their brother he really did but Donatello's state was bad.

"What now Leo"?

"Sensei is wrong we have to see Donnie, maybe we can help him".

"I don't know bro if sensei says not to see Donnie, then we shouldn't see Donnie".

"Fine if you two don't want to come then I'll go by myself tonight".

Nightfall had arrived and every person in the city had fallen silent, the moon light shone into the lair giving everything a misty look about it; Leo climbed out of his bed and moved through the shadows in silence, Leo placed his feet down carefully as he walked over the concrete; he soon reached the dojo undetected. Leo placed his hand on the door and slid it open just enough for him to slip through with ease, he looked around the misty room while his eyes adjusted to the haze. He looked all around the room until he stopped at a figure lying on the floor in sensei's room, Leo walked over to sensei's room and shut the door.

(Donnie isn't in here, where could splinter have put him).

Leo scanned the room one last time but didn't find his brother anywhere, Leo heard breathing directly behind him and his neck started to tingle as the hot breath hit the back of his neck, Leo turned around slowly and nearly screamed at the sight of his brother. Leo felt a hot sweaty hand cover his mouth as Raph stepped into the moonlight, Leo flicked the hand of his mouth and wiped the sweat from his mouth.

"What are you doing Raph".

"Helping you look for Donnie, what else would I be doing".

"You guys said you weren't coming"?

"No Mikey said he wasn't coming; he doesn't speak for me".

"Actually I changed my mind".

Leo and Raph "AAHAHAHHAHAHAH".

"MIKEY"

"WHAT IS GOING ON"!

Splinter approached his sons slowly and stood right behind them, looking down at them angrily.

"Do you boys have any idea what time it is"?

"Sensei we were just looking for my numb chucks that's all".

"No sensei we were looking for Donnie, we just think it would be best if we saw him".

"So you ignored my rules".

"Yes sensei".

"You are all grounded and will have 6 hours of none stop training tomorrow, you boys will learn to listen or be punished".

All three brothers walked out of the dojo as Splinter slammed the door behind them.

"Good job Mikey now we're grounded".

"Why are you blaming me".

"Both of you be quite, we'll look for Donnie tomorrow".

The three-brothers walked back to their rooms and closed the doors before falling asleep on their own beds, the sun shone into the lair and Mikey was up first as always; he made his brothers and sensei breakfast before going and getting them; one by one he knocked on the doors calling their names and one by one they came out and sat at the island.

"How did you boys sleep".

"We're tired sensei".

"That's good".

The brothers looked at each other confused but continued eating, until the realization hit them.

ALL. "OOOOHHHHHH NNNNOOOOO TRAINING".

They all groaned as they remembered what their sensei had said last night.

"You are all grounded and will have 6 hours of none stop training tomorrow, you boys will learn to listen or be punished".

"Come on then my sons let's begin".

The three brothers dragged themselves out of their chairs and into the dojo where they stood and awaited instructions from Splinter.

"Today you will be doing a three-way spar, in this exercise you will learn when to block and when to attack; Hashima".

The three brothers stood in their fighting stances and moved around the training dojo awaiting for someone to make a move, they moved in circles until Raph came flying towards both Mikey and Leo with a flying side kick; both brothers moved to the side as their brother missed completely and nearly slammed into the wall, Mikey giggled and Leo smirked. Raph felt his body become hot as his rage bubbled up to the surface, he screamed as he ran towards Mikey with his sais drawn Mikey pulled out one of his chucks and blocked with all his might.

"Woah Raph chill dude".

Leo ran up behind Raph to hit him with his fist but Leo was blocked by Raph's sais, Raph flung Leo's hand away and came at him with his Sai, right behind him was Mikey; Mikey hit Raph right on the leg with his chuck causing Raph to fall to the floor; Raph was now out and two remain.

"Well, well; well, Mikey are you ready to lose".

"Pssst in your dreams Leo".

Mikey drew out both his chucks and began swinging them at Leo, Leo smiled as he wrapped Mikey's chucks around his sword and ripped them from his hands; Mikey gulped as he started to run from Leo, Leo leaped over Mikey and placed his foot right where Mikey was stepping. Mikey looked down and saw Leo's foot and being the *smart boy* he is he flipped right over the foot but only to have Leo raise his leg higher causing Mikey to trip over the leg anyway.

"Oww, that hurt".

"Good try Mikey".

Leo handed Mikey a hand and pulled him to his feet, all three brothers stood in front of their sensei and awaited his next orders; six hours went by in a flash and the brothers collapsed to the floor exhausted from the non-stop training.

"Have you boys learned your lesson yet".

"Yes sensei".

"Very well, we shall have lunch".

Sensei and his son's began walking out of the dojo when Leo saw a body in splinters room, tLeo paused to have closer look but Raph pushed Leo out the door.

"Come on Leo move, stop blocking the door"!

(Is that Donnie, is that where sensei has kept him this whole time; I have to go and look just to make sure).

They all sat at the island and Mikey began handing out bowls of noodles, Leo stared back at the dojo and splinter looked over at his son and sighed; he tapped his son on the shoulder and nodded Leo stood from his seat and excused himself from the meal. Leo walked over to the dojo and walked over to sensei's room he pulled the door back and there he was , Leo ran over to his brother but skidded to a stop as he saw the ropes and chains surrounding his brother.

Sweat dripped down Leo's face he felt his heart skip a beat, how could sensei do this to his own son; Leo walked closer and put a hand on Donnie's shoulder Donnie snapped his head up causing Leo to jump back in shock.

(Donnie's eyes, they're not natural).

"Donnie are you ok, why has sensei done this".

"Why do you care".

"What"?

"I said WHY DO YOU CARE".

Donnie's voice echoed throughout the lair, Mikey and Raph stared at each other and ran for the kitchen exit but to be stopped by their sensei.

"Sensei please move".

"No my son's I want your brother to deal with this, you two have no need to see him right now".

"But sensei why does he…".

"That is enough, sit down and do not move".

Raph formed a fist but sat back down into his seat, he felt angry that he couldn't be with his brother; it was his brother too why was Leo the only one allowed to see him; it didn't make sense.

"Donnie I don't understand what did we do".

"You know damn well what you did"!

"Donnie just listen".

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY".

"But Donnie"?

"JUST SHUT UP"!

The sudden shouting from his younger brother sent chills down his spine.

(It's all mind control it's not Donnie, it can't be).

"Donnie I know this isn't you, I know it isn't".

Leo ran towards his brother and began to untie the rope, but only to be pulled back forcefully.

"That would be very unwise my son".

"But sensei you can't keep him like this".

"Be quite, you have not seen what this man can do my son; the horrible things this man has made people do".

"What are you talking about"?

"Huh, let me tell you a story".

Hehehehehe this is the end of chapter five, I don't know why but these always end on a cliff hanger; I swear I try not to end them like this but I can't help it, it's just the flow of the story. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I will see you next time, also I am in the middle of writing my own fan fiction with my own characters; it's a bit different so hehehe.


End file.
